What they fear
by thepineandthestar
Summary: The Neutrophils didn't fear antigens or bacterias or parasites. They were born to kill them in any way possible so it wasn't a big deal for them. But really, they feared one thing and one thing only. The wrath of a girlfriend who has yet to know that her boyfriend got severely injured.


The announcement that the two were dating didn't come as a shock to anybody, especially to U 1146's friends. It was only 4989 who even had any sort of reaction. They all knew that there was a little something something going on between the two even if things weren't so _official._ But now, they made it official so there was that for dancing around each other with their feelings hidden.

The two walked a little bit too clse for friendship as they approached the other neutrophils. They were just lounging around, 2001's hat dropped down to hide his eyes and the rest were talking or sharpening their blades and whatnot.

2001 streched and saw his friend coming over. He stood and said, "Are you two-,"

"Yes we're dating," 1146 answered before the question was even finished, a tint coloring his cheeks while 3803's face being covered entirely by red.

2001 let out a sigh, rolling his eyes, "I was going to say, are you two interested in some tea, but if you wanted to share personal things then go ahead."

The blush on 1146's face deepened then he cleared his throat, "Y-yes. We would like some tea."

"You two are _dating_?!" 4989 shouted from behind 2001, "You two are dating! Congratulations! Although I've known for quite some time now, it's still a huge milestone to actually consider and admit that you really are dating."

"We started dating earlier," 1146 pointed out, "What do you mean you've known for quite some time?"

4989 was left flabbergasted, " _Earlier_?! B-b-but 2048 said you've been dating since you two went to the stomach!"

"Don't drag me into this, 4989!" 2048 yelled, "Don't listen to him, 1146, I didn't tell him anything."

"He did! 2048 was the one who told us all about it!" 2626 chimed in, "You spreader of fake news!"

While 4989 and 2626 added in the offenses that 2048 had told everybody and had done to everybody, 2048 defended himself. All at the top of their voices.

"It was Dendritic Cell, okay!" 2048 snapped, "He was the one who told me _everything_! He said he had photos of the two of you going on dates and he showed me one photo where 1146 was staring at Ms. Red Blood Cell while she talked!"

Everything went silent.

"And you thought I'd go around spreading news from unreliable sources?" 2048 asked, looking offended, "I would but in this case, I wouldn't."

"Oh for the love of cytokines," 2001 muttered, "Are you going to stop or what?"

"I'll help you grab some tea," 1146 piped up, dragging 2001 away from the others before things got nasty.

When the two older neutrophils were out of sight, 3803 approached the other three cells who were still quietly arguing.

"I, uh," she started, catching their attention, "I know that your job's fighting antigens and bacterium but," she paused the bowed in front of the three, "Can you please keep 1146 safe at all costs?"

The three were stunned. Of course they would, it was brotherhood that was bound between all five of them.

"Well, we can't just stop 1146 from charging at antigens," 2048 pointed out.

"Yeah," 4989 agreed, "And 1146 has this habit of being the first one in the scene during his patrols. He's very dedicated to his work and he'd risk his life just to keep this body away from harm."

3803 straightened up, frowning, "Can't you at least tell me if something bad happened to him? Or if he gets hurt?"

"Yeah, sure!" 2626 beamed at her, "It's no big deal anyway. 1146 barely gets hurt from antigen attacks."

3803 smiled at that, "Thank you for the help! I really appreciate it."

2626 chuckled, "I mean, how hard can that be?"

•••

 **2626**

He was wrong. It was difficult.

The more they knew of 3803, the more they found out how protective of 1146. Their love was real and 2626 couldn't argue with that, and it was normal that the two got concerned of each other; they were lovers after all.

But getting involved and being the one to report that something went wrong, it was scary.

"Alright, alright, 1146, you're good," 2626 said, helping his friend up.

It was a particularly bad bacterium attack that held 1146 up by his foot and throwing him around like a rag doll. They'd successfully defeated the bacterium but the results were almost disastrous. 1146 had broken a leg with all the times he was thrown away and now he was having the hardest time getting up to at least go somewhere he could rest.

When he had brought 1146 to a place where he could get help from the other cells, then came his second mission for the day: telling the girlfriend.

It wasn't even five minutes before he'd found 3803 wandering around with a box of deliveries in her arms. 2626 nervously approached her, tapping her shoulder.

3803 turned around and smiled when she saw one of her newfound friends.

"Hey," she trailed off.

"2626," he said, showing her the number on his cap, "Listen, it's about… 1146."

The smile on her face disappeared and was immediately replaced by worry, "What happened? Where is he? I need to see him!"

"No, no worries, he's being healed by the others right now," 2626 responded with the best calm expression and voice he could muster, "It was a really bad fight with a bacterium and-."

It wasn't long until he noticed that 3803 was crying.

"He's fine, 3803," he assured her but it didn't stop her.

She put down her box and wiped away the tears from her face, "Wh-Where is he? I want to see him."

"You wouldn't want him to worry if he saw you in this state, right?" 2626 asked, "He'll be fine. This has happened before and he made it through. He can make it through this time."

3803 frowned and sniffled, still unconvinced.

"Come on, I'll help you with this delivery and then we can go see him," he offered, 3803 nodding.

He picked up her package and asked where to go and lead her to ger destination. Once the delivery was finished, he brought her to where he left 1146 and she was around his arms as soon as they saw each other.

"I was so worried," she said as she started tearing up again.

"I'm sorry," 1146 muttered, placing a kiss on her forehead, "I'll take better care of myself, I promise."

"Mission accomplished," 2626 whispered with a sigh.

•••

 **2048**

The second time it happened, 2048 wasn't even aware that it was happening.

He was so busy fighting the last of the antigens when he had noticed that he was on his own, his partner long gone.

He killed the last four with his blade and frantically looked around for 1146. It didn't even occur to him that he was the one with 1146 and if ever there was something to happen to him, he would be the one to report it to 3803.

2626 had described it was frightening because he didn't know what to do, most especially when 3803 began crying. What if she began crying because of him as well? He couldn't risk that. He respected 1146 so much, he couldn't even think about making the only person his friend had ever loved cry.

But when he saw 1146 leaning against a building, cuts all over his body and his uniform stained red, he could only gulp in fear.

"1146!" He called, running to his comrade and sitting next to him, "Can you stand? I'll bring you to the infirmary for help."

1146 nodded in agreement then whispered, "Don't tell."

"What?" 2048 asked.

"Don't…" he breathed in deeply despite the act being painful, "Don't tell… her."

 _Don't tell her._

The words registered in 2048's mind, "I… can't not tell her. I promised."

"Are you trading brotherhood for a promise?" 1146 hissed then repeated, "Don't tell her."

"I'm sorry, 1146. She means well and I understand why, I just can't not tell her," 2048 reasoned.

Before 1146 could argue even further, they heard a soft gasp from behind 2048. The two turned and saw the red headed Erythrocyte.

2048 stood up quickly, apologizing profusely, "I was about to bring him to the infirmary and help him, I'm so sorry I couldn't bring him there quicker, please don't cry, we can get help as soon as possible and he'll be fine in no time, I promise."

3803 tried to understand 2048's words but she seemed so distracted with the sight of 1146 bloody and bruised.

"He's gonna be fine," 2048 repeated slowly, placing a hand on 3803's shoulder, "I'm not gonna let anything else happen to him."

"Let's go, 1146." 2048 helped his comrade up to bring him to the nearest infirmary, "Come with us, 3803. I guarantee that he'll be fine."

3803 nodded in agreement before she helped to bring him to the infirmary.

2048 swore he almost went to apoptosis the moment he saw 3803 behind him.

•••

 **4898**

Being the youngest between the group meant being taken care of, being taught new tricks, and not being judged like that of the older ones. He had to admit, he didn't know how he got into such a tight knit of friends, only remembering that 2001 was once his senpai and now he was dragged and became part of a small group of dedicated neutrophils.

He was closest to 1146, he had to admit, even with their age difference. He looked up to him like he was the greatest neutrophil to ever live; always ready to face the battle. But then he also always thought that 1146 was the most foolish of them all. Afterall, he was the first one who was always ready to face the battle.

So when the time came when he, 1146, and Eosinophil fought a flock of bacteria together, he thought that he had nothing else to do.

Boy was he wrong.

They hadn't even killed half of the population of the bacteria when both 1146 and Eosinophil were mercilessly attacked, both earning deep wounds in their stomach.

The nucleus in 4989 trembled.

He was the only one around. 1146 got injured. He was the only one around.

The thought of 3803 crying because of what happened to 1146 made him bawl out and cry. He couldn't bear the thought.

"Don't die on me!" He yelled, completely angry at 1146 for getting so hurt badly.

The first time it happened, 2626 had the situation sort of handled. The second time, 2048 knew how to manipulate things to go his way.

And now this. It had been one of the few times he ever fought with 1146 and now this happened. He had the worst of luck.

He fought off some more bacteria until reinforcements arrived and the Macrophages and Killer T Cells, even Basophil, arrived at the scene.

He was just there, getting dramatic with Eosinophil.

4989 was seriously afraid, not just because 3803 might get upset with him, but because the person neutrophil he had ever come to know might just lose this time around. He couldn't bear the thought of 1146 dying; the neutrophil was a constant in his life. Despite being the cold and aloof neutrophil 1146 always showed to be, 4989 knew that there was something inside him that made him better than all of the neutrophils. He had a heart, and 4989 wasn't prepared to lose one of the few caring neutrophils he knew of.

When the nurses came, 4989 let out a sigh of relief. At least now, he could be healed quickly.

4989 wiped away his tears once 1146 was brought away in a stretcher. His friend would be fine, he assured himself. He always was after a bad battle, he always turned out alive.

"Hey softie!" Killer T Cell yelled at him, "What are you doing there, crying? Help us clean up over here!"

"I'm sorry, I have to find AE 3803," 4989 responded, "She has to know what happened to 1146."

"Oh," Macrophage smiled softly at him, "Is this the red blood cell he's always with?"

"Yes, she's that." 4989 nodded.

Macrophage giggled, "Don't worry, Killer T. The girls and I will help you. You can go, neutrophil."

4989 smiled at Macrophage before leaving to find a certain Erythrocyte.

He patrolled around until he saw 3803 finishing her deliveries with a cheery smile. She bowed at her last customer before turning around and spotting him. She waved at 4989 with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, 4989," she greeted as he approached her, "How's neutrophil work going?"

"It's going well," he lied, sort of, "A-about 1146. Promise you won't get shocked?"

She furrowed her brows, "How can I not be shocked?" She frowned, "I understand that you guys have this sort of work but it's just…"

"I understand," he said solemnly, "But he's getting better. The nurses got to him before things got really bad."

"I understand," he repeated, "I understand that you're upset but… 1146 just loves what he's doing. We can't stop him from getting hurt or running into harm's way, it's his nature. I know everybody probably said this before, but he loves this body just as much as he loves you, 3803."

3803 sobbed, "I know. That's why I'm scared of losing him one day."

It was like a light going off in his head, "You're… scared that you're going to lose him in a fight?"

3803 nodded.

"Well don't be!" 4989 grinned widely, "1146 is a great neutrophil! He gets hurt, true, but he recovers quickly and he fight great! He even killed a cancer cell! That's NK's level!"

4989 let out a short laugh, "You don't need to worry about 1146 dying in battle, 3803. You just need to trust him that he would. He may be reckless and foolish, but he'll never do anything to purposefully hurt you. He loves you too much for him to die, and he knows that. If he'll die in battle, he'll make sure you know."

"Now come on, because of all this crying I want some tea," he said, "I'll get you sweets, I promise and after that, we can go check how 1146 and Eosinophil's doing."

He smiled when she agreed.

•••

 **2001**

4989 looked frantically for 2048 and 2626. When he saw the two, he stopped them from patrolling, a freaked out look on his face.

"Guys. 1146," he uttered breathlessly.

"What happened?" 2048 asked.

"Does he need backup?" 2626 questioned.

4989 shook his head before tears welled up in his eyes, "He's undergone apoptosis."

2048 and 2626 felt hollow inside and 4989 didn't like the taste that the word left on his mouth.

Their friend, comrade, the greatest neutrophil they'd ever met, was gone.

4989 wasn't fast enough to stop the tears from falling. He didn't want to cry in front of all the other cells around, but he couldn't control himself. There was something about losing 1146 that he couldn't quite place. He would prefer to just be stabbed over and over again than to have these feelings.

He couldn't understand how or why but there was something. He felt like something was missing now. He felt like a part of his cytoplasm was missing and that couldn't be right. He's never felt so empty or miserable before, not even when he was graduating from the bone marrow and losing his friends. It wasn't like that. It was something more.

2626 hid the tears that he was shedding. He knew that they would all undergo apoptosis someday if they didn't die in battle but something so ideal wasn't so ideal if it happened to something close to you, afterall. They never talked about apoptosis or when they're due to do so. They never talked about what would happen in case one of them would die. They just simply didn't. It seemed like the idea of death was always there, hanging in the air, but it wasn't all that true or possible to happen.

Now that it happened to one of them, it seemed so… unreal. What was real anyway? What was to happen to them the moment after apoptosis? Gone? So suddenly gone? How? Why? Why would 1146 go do something like that so suddenly, without even telling them? It left 2626 feel so… lost. And he couldn't find the way back.

2048 hid the pain of it all. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't show it in front of the younger neutrophils. He knew that apoptosis was normal, and that someday it would happen to all of them but suddenly happening? He didn't know what to do. His emotions were in an internal turmoil but aince he was the older one, he stood, fought against the pain, and showed strength for the two.

"At least he's not getting hurt now, no?" 2048 attempted to make the air lighter, "I mean, he's probably tired from all the fighting he's done in his time."

4989 could only stare.

"Be happy that he didn't die struggling though," 2048 commented, "I would want that as a way to go."

A patrolling 2001 spotted the other neutrophils, 2626 and 4989 weeping.

"What's with you two?" 2001 asked.

"It's 1146," 2048 started weakly, "He went to the spleen."

"Oh."

2001 breathed in deeply, "Someone… someone has to tell AE 3803."

The Erythrocyte in question had been delivering oxygen nearby. They all spotted her, face buried in a map in her hands.

The four neutrophils walked towards her cautiously, neither wanting to say something to her or how they'll break the news. If common injuries made her feel so conflicted and hurt, what more if he went through apoptosis?

"3803," 2001 caught her attention, "I have some grave news to tell."

The woman smiled at the four men like nothing was amiss.

"Hey everyone," she greeted, "It's very peaceful today. Thank you for that."

4989 furrowed his brows. Did she just miss what 2001 said?

"I love it when days are so peaceful," she commented.

"3803, we have something to tell," 2048 braved through, "It's about 1146."

"What about him?" She asked, a smile still plastered on her face.

"He's…" 2626 took a deep breath. Might as well give it all in one go, "Undergone apoptosis."

4989 was immediately by her side, patting her back, "We know how you feel. We know that it's hard to lose him. It's just… we can get through this."

"He really didn't tell me, huh," she muttered, "Good for him," She paused, "I've always known. That's why I was so protective of him these last few days because… I knew that he was going to undergo apoptosis soon."

 _ **The day before**_

 _They were walking hand in hand as they walked through the stomach. It had been a peaceful day and 1146 and 3803 took breaks off at the same time to at least spend some quality time with each other._

 _They stopped walking and faced the stomach acid as food got digested._

 _They stood in silence next to each other, content with the warmth of their joined hands and the companionship._

 _It was peaceful until 1146 had something to say._

 _"I have to undergo apoptosis soon," he whispered that she could barely hear but she heard everything._

 _The weak smile on her face stayed but the hold on his hand tightened. "When?" She asked._

 _"Well it's nearing the end of my life span," he responded, "Soon."_

 _"Hug me please," she whispered before 1146 embraced 3803 with all his might, "Do you really have to go?"_

 _"It's life," he commented, "Even if I wanted to stay, I'd just cause more destruction to the body."_

 _"So soon?" She asked._

 _"I'm sorry," he replied._

 _3803 closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of 1146 pressed against her. It was bittersweet for her, but she knew time would come when he had to undergo this._

 _"I'll try to remember you in my next cycle," he whispered, "So wait for me, okay?"_

 _"It wouldn't be the same," she responded, a hint of sadness in her voice, "It would never be the same."_

 _"Always remember that I love you," he told her, "I love you until this life of this body ends. I love you, I love you, I love you."_

 _"I love you too," she shot back, "I don't know why but I just love you so much. From your recklessness to you being mushy and sweet."_

 _"I'm not mushy." 1146 chuckled, "You're the mushy one."_

 _"No, you are." 3803 laughed until the two of them because laughing messes._

 _They broke apart from the hug but held each other's hands._

 _"Don't tell me when you're going," 3803 said, "I don't want to stop you. If you tell me, I'll find you and I'll stop you."_

 _1146 nodded. "Can I kiss you?"_

 _"Mhm,"_

 _1146 cupped 3803's cheeks before pressing his lips to hers._

 _She didn't know if she should be glad that he was going out of everyday battles and always getting hurt, or sad that she was losing him._

 _What was the best choice, afterall?_

"He's fine now, right?" She smiled at them, "He's not fighting, he's not getting hurt… he's fine."

"The day we got together, he told me all about it so I could be ready for whatever might happen. Your jobs are dangerous, and you face antigens everyday that can kill you," she explained, "It was hard at the beginning but when he told me how much he loved doing it, I couldn't resist. I mean, he loves doing it so who I am to stop him? He can't stop me from getting worried though. But I guess… this is it."

She bowed in front of the neutrophils.

"Thank you for putting up with me all the time just because I'm dating 1146. I appreciate all of the things you do," she said, "Thank you for keeping the body safe. You don't need to worry about me now, but you take care of each other, okay? Thank you for your service."

She waved good bye and turned around, pushing her cart away. She bit her lip, trying to keep the tears at bay. She had work to do, like the neutrophils and all the other cells in the body. It came as a part of mortality. They were created in the bone marrow, grew up to be progenitor cells, differentiated into which work they'd do for the rest of their lives until it was time to go.

She couldn't help but smile though. Since they were children, 1146 had been protecting her, until it was his time.

Maybe he was happy with that, defending those he loved.

She let out a sigh. It was another day at work and she had oxygen to deliver today. It was going to be nice.


End file.
